Fear
by RogueStorm84
Summary: PRIZE FIC FOR XxZessxX. Morgan and Reid go undercover as a gay couple. SLASH WARNING! Please don't read if its not your cup of tea. Flamers are not tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prize fic for XxZessxX. Sorry its so late. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

**Summary: Morgan and Reid go undercover as a gay couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own.**

**Chapter warnings: Frot**

* * *

Spencer hadn't really believed Hotch when he had said that there was an unsub attacking gay couples and that he wanted Spencer and Derek to go in undercover to draw the unsub out, but here he was sitting across from Derek at a gay bar drinking some fruity drink.

Morgan reached over and gently caressed Reid's hand on the table, "Whatcha thinking about baby?"

Reid shrugged, "The case."

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. This was only their second day on the case and they had learned a lot about the unsub already. They learned that it wasn't just gay couples that he killed, it was interracial gay couples that he outed. They could tell with the way the kills were, that this unsub was devolving and at a rapid pace which is why Hotch put Morgan and Reid undercover. What they still hadn't found was a stressor.

"Hey Derek, did you see one of the detectives looking at us? You don't think…?"

"Baby, right now, I'm not thinking anything. Right now, I'm trying to enjoy my evening with you."

Just then some guy came up to them and gave Reid this flirtatious grin, "Hey handsome, wanna dance? I'll make it worth your while."

Reid blushed and looked at Derek who was glaring, "Um, no thank you."

"You sure?"

"Listen dickhead, he said no and I'd prefer you back the fuck off my boyfriend or I'm gonna make it so you wished you had never stepped foot over here in the first place," Morgan growled.

The guy squeaked and ran away. Reid chuckled and shook his head.

"Derek, calm down please."

"What, I'm just supposed to let some dude mess around with you? Think that he can have you? You're mine Spencer."

"I know that, it wasn't anything but harmless flirting. And I think you got our guy interested. He's looking at you."

Morgan nodded, "Good. Let's keep him interested."

Reid frowned, "How?"

Morgan stood and pulled Reid to the dance floor. Reid squeaked, "Derek, no! Derek, stop!"

"Oh no pretty boy, you ain't getting out of this."

Reid pouted and Morgan chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips as they started to move to the music. After about the second song, Reid had to admit he was having fun. He grinned and reached up to kiss Morgan on the lips. Morgan moaned low in his throat and deepened the kiss. What had started out innocent was quickly getting hot and heavy. Reid and Morgan were practically sucking each other's face off. Reid moaned softly and partially wrapped his leg around Morgan's hip and started to grind against it.

"Fuck," Morgan groaned as he let his hands trail down and grip his boyfriend's ass.

Neither one saw how the unsub was watching them with a mixture of fascination and pure hatred on his face.

"Um, Hotch, you think we should stop them?" Emily asked. She was hidden towards the back of bar.

Hotch, who was next to her shook his head, "No, they're keeping him interested.

Emily glared at him, "Hotch they're practically fucking each other on the dance floor. I really don't wanna see my coworkers like this."

"Emily, get it together, alright, they have to act the part and keep the unsub engaged." He turned to his mike and whispered in it, "Just thought I'd let you boys know that you most certainly caught our unsub's attention."

Morgan moaned an affirmative trying not to give too much away.

"Derek, please," Reid moaned. He was still grinding against Morgan's leg.

"Mm, someone's getting horny."

"Fuck, take me Derek. Take me, now!"

"Shit, you want me to take you right here on the dance floor, where everyone can see how well you take my cock up your ass?"

"_God_," Reid moaned.

"Yeah its making you hot isn't it? The thought of everyone, including the team watching you getting fucked."

"Want you Derek."

Morgan kissed Reid on the mouth gently and gripped his boyfriend's ass tighter and started to grind against him when his cell rang. He groaned and pulled away from Reid causing the young agent to drop his leg.

"Hey baby girl," he panted.

"_Everything alright Thunder God?"_

"Yeah, you're just kinda ruining the moment. What's up?"

"_So I've been doing some digging and I found some things interesting about our unsub."_

"Gimme a second. I gotta get the team," Morgan said before speaking into his mike telling the others to meet them outside because Garcia has information.

Once everyone was hidden together behind the building Garcia spoke.

"_So, I think I found the stressor. See Franklin had a boyfriend in college. The guy's name was Wilson."_

Reid frowned, "Was?"

"_Yes, my Junior G-man. Wilson was found dead in his dorm room two days later after telling Franklin, that he didn't love him anymore and he found someone better, of his own race. They never found who did it and after that Franklin dropped off the grid."_

"You said you found something else interesting?"

"_Mhm. Franklin's last name is Franklin Obierne."_

JJ frowned, "What's so interesting about…oh shit, Obierne was the name of the detective that was saying a lot of crap about gays."

"So let me get this straight, Franklin, the son of the detective we're working with is gay, and his father despises gays," Rossi commented.

"_You are correct fine sir."_

"Yeah that doesn't strike me as strange," Morgan said shaking his head. "So what's our next move?"

Hotch frowned, "You and Reid head back to the bungalow and the rest of us will head back to the motel across the street. Now I guess we just wait until he attacks. Garcia set up a couple of microphones in the bedroom to be able to hear when he attacks."

Reid turned red and Morgan shook his head, "Microphones? Really?"

"_Would you prefer cameras?"_

"Oh hell no, but c'mon man, there's no way I want you guys listening to us, especially that chick," Morgan said.

"It's not like we weren't just listening _and watching_ you just now on the dance floor," Prentiss smirked.

Reid blushed even further, "Let's go back inside, we don't wanna lose the unsub."

Morgan nodded and they headed back into the bar and found Franklin at his same spot watching the couples. Morgan noticed how when they reentered the bar Franklin's whole expression changed.

"We really need to be careful with him because there's no telling what he'll do."

Reid nodded. Morgan led Reid back over to their table and they finished their drinks and pretty much drunkenly flirted with each other.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

By the time Morgan and Reid got back to the bungalow where they were staying, Reid was dry humping his leg. Morgan chuckled.

"You're like a puppy when you want something."

Reid pushed Morgan against the wall as soon as the door was shut, "Shut up Derek," he murmured kissing him.

Morgan moaned and grabbed the back of Reid's head to bring him closer as he deepened the kiss. Reid moaned and fisted his hands in Morgan's shirt. After the need for air came, Morgan trailed kisses all along Reid's neck causing Reid to moan and throw his head back.

"Yes."

"You like that don't you baby, love it when I kiss your neck."

"Yeah, gets me hot."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Morgan bent down to kiss his neck and then bit his Adam's apple causing Reid to cry out.

"Fuck, Derek, now! I need you now."

Morgan chuckled and pulled back, "Alright baby, let's head to the bedroom.

The two lovers headed to the bedroom unaware that they were being watched from the closet. Just as Morgan pushed his lover on the bed, he shook his head. Talk about your mood killer.

"What's wrong?" Reid frowned.

"Gotta take a leak. Hang on."

Reid chuckled softly as he watched Morgan rush out the room.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

It didn't take that long for Morgan to use the bathroom, but when he returned he didn't expect to see Reid on the bed handcuffed and gagged.

"Spencer?"

Reid tried to give Morgan some kind of warning but it was too late Franklin thrust a syringe into Morgan's neck causing him to pass out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you," Franklin told Reid before dragging Morgan out of the bungalow.

**TBC...**

**Did anyone see the PCA's last night? I didn't but I heard about it and I'm very sad that Criminal Minds didn't win, but I saw a clip of Shemar Moore giving an outstanding introduction for Alicia Keys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope it didn't disappoint.**

**Chapter warnings: Torture and Language**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reid tried to figure out how he was gonna get out of this mess. He was handcuffed to the bed and had a gag over his mouth. The only good thing was that he was still dressed so if someone came in he wouldn't be worried about his dignity. He sighed, there was no way out of this and Morgan was about to be murdered.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

When Morgan woke up he realized that he was cuffed to a chair. He shook his head trying to clear the wooziness from whatever drug Franklin gave him.

"Glad of you to join us, Derek," Franklin spat.

Morgan frowned, "What? Where's Spencer?"

"Oh don't worry, you're boyfriend's fine. It's yourself, I would worry about," Detective Obierne said stepping over to him.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're a fed and we managed to catch you unsuspected," Franklin said.

Detective Obierne scoffed, "This asshole's no fed, he's a fucking profiler, a profiler who's gonna pay dearly for what he's done."

Morgan lifted his head, "And what is that exactly? Like boys? Or the fact that we closed in on your precious boy who's killing gays?"

Detective Obierne punched Morgan in the face, "You watch your mouth boy. Its trash like you that take all of our nice white boys and turn them into something they're not."

Morgan shook his head.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Garcia was sitting in the office at the local police department with the rest of the team, "Shouldn't we go check on them or something? I mean it's been an hour, shouldn't he have attacked already?"

JJ chuckled, "You wanna go check on Morgan and Reid?"

Garcia's eyes glittered, "Yes, as much as I'd love to see them have awesome but weird but hot and kinky butt sex, they could be in serious trouble."

Hotch nearly choked on his coffee and Rossi tried not to laugh. Rossi shook his head.

"Garcia's right though, if nothing happened they should've at least told us. It's just been really quiet over there."

"Well maybe their sleep, or maybe they're just having really quiet butt sex," Prentiss chuckled as she winked at Garcia.

Hotch sighed shaking his head, "Alright, Rossi take Prentiss and go check on them."

Rossi nodded and he and Prentiss left just as another detective entered the room, "I'm sorry to bother you Agent Hotchner, but have any of you seen detective Obierne?"

The team frowned and shook their heads, "No, why?" Hotch asked.

"Because he appears to be missing. He was in here an hour ago and now he's gone. And he never checked out so he's still on the clock."

JJ frowned, "Well we do know that the unsub is his son, so maybe he went to go find him."

"And warning him," Hotch said. "Garcia?"

"Already on it sir," Garcia said typing away at her laptop.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Morgan shook his head, "So not only are you homophobic, you're a racist too? That's why you kill the partner who's not white. Franklin does all the leg work, he's the one that finds them studies them and then kidnaps them and then you do all the dirty work and kill them."

Obierne laughed, "We do so much more _agent._"

Morgan saw Obierne head behind a curtain of some sort with Franklin and when they reemerged Franklin was holding a knife and his father had a cup in his hand. Franklin dipped the knife in the cup and then took it out before slicing up Morgan's arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"You see, _agent_ we torture our victims," Obierne said.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Rossi and Prentiss had approached the bungalow and knocked on the door and after receiving no answer, looked at each other, "What now?" Rossi asked.

Prentiss shook her head, "Fuck this," she said and kicked the door in.

Rossi chuckled to himself as he followed her in. He thought of her a female Morgan.

"Reid! Morgan! It's Rossi and Prentiss, everything okay?"

Reid trying calling out but his cries were muffled from the gag. Prentiss heard something faint and ran toward the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Morgan, Reid, you all better not be naked in there!" she yelled before opening the door and stopping short.

Rossi almost bumped into her, "What's the problem?"

"Reid, oh my gosh!" Prentiss said rushing to his aid.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Morgan was sporting a black eye, a couple long gashes on each of his arms and possibly a couple broken ribs. He coughed and spit up blood before looking at the pair.

"So this is what you do huh? You torture your victim's to death? Why? Because some black dude dumped your son?" Morgan asked looking toward Obierne.

"Is that what you think? You poor excuse for a fed? You think you're so awesome because you're black and made it into the FBI? You're no better than the rest of your kind," Obierne spat.

"My kind?! Listen you racist son of a bitch 'my kind' as you like to call them-" He was cut off when Franklin punched him in the face.

"You're kind has done nothing but made life miserable for the rest of us. All you all do is mooch off of us, taking what's rightfully ours, infecting our people with your nasty fucking diseases."

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

"Reid, calm down, we'll find him," Prentiss said walking over to him and leading him to a chair in the conference room next to Garcia, "Now just sit down."

"When will we find him? When he's dead? I can't lose him, I-I just can't."

Garcia squeezed his shoulder, "You won't buttercup, I promise."

Reid sighed and put his head down. Hotch rubbed his temple.

"How the hell is it that we can't find them? We know who they are so why can't we find them? We know they didn't run, they wouldn't take a fed and run, they know it's too dangerous."

"So what are we gonna do Hotch? They're gonna kill him if we don't do something!" Reid yelled.

"Reid, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! Would you be saying that if it was your lover out there with a freaking unsub right now? Do not fucking tell me to calm down Hotch."

Hotch was this close to losing his temper with Reid but he was trying to be understanding, "Reid, I understand…"

"You don't understand shit Hotch! These men are not just homophobic, they are racist! Or have you not noticed with all the dead victims? Hotch we have 12 dead men, I don't want to make it 13 with Morgan."

Prentiss decided to try and intervene, "C'mon Reid, let's get some air."

Reid sighed and followed Prentiss out the precinct. Prentiss walked over to the side of the building before turning to Reid.

"Are you insane? Seriously, are you trying to get your ass fired?"

"Prentiss…"

"Reid, I know you're worried about Morgan, but going off on Hotch isn't helping anything. We're doing the best we can Reid! You think I want Morgan dead too? You think any of them want him dead? No one wants Morgan dead, Reid, you're not the only one. So stop being a selfish brat and thinking you're the only one."

Prentiss stormed back inside leaving Reid to stand there thinking. He knew in his mind that she was right, but his heart told him different. He was the only one who got to love Morgan the way he did so he didn't think that he was being in the least bit selfish. He sighed as he turned around and headed back inside the station.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking a long time with this last chapter. I had hit a bit of a writer's block and was in a small bit of a funk. Not to mention this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Reid was pacing. There really wasn't anything they could do except wait for the Obiernes to slip up and make a mistake. The only problem was that Reid didn't think they would, Obierne was a detective, so he knew what the team was waiting for.

"We need to do something. We can't just sit around here twiddling our thumbs. Morgan is in danger right this minute."

"Reid, we know, but there's not much we can do right now," Rossi said carefully.

"So we're gonna just let him die?!" Reid screamed.

"Reid…" Hotch said giving him his warning glare.

"Hold on to your hats ladies and gents, I think I just found something," Garcia grinned.

Reid ran over to her, "What?"

"So our lovely detective just decided to make a mistake. He went into the store and bought some things and he decided to pay for it using a check."

Prentiss shook her head, "How's that a mistake?"

"Because, my dear raven, they require an ID when you pay by check."

"We know where to find them," JJ said.

"Or where to start looking," Reid said.

"Let's go," Hotch said.

Reid was the first one out the door.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Franklin looked at the agent cuffed to the bed and shook his head; he didn't know why his father didn't just let him shoot him. He looked up as his father entered the room.

"You should just let me shoot him pops," Franklin said.

"Where's the fun in that? He's an FBI agent. This doesn't excite you?"

Franklin shrugged, "Guess so, but we usually don't torture them this long."

"Don't worry son, you'll get to kill him soon, I promise."

Franklin grinned. He watched as his father went over to the agent and began the second half of the day's torture. Just then there was a knock on the door and both father and son looked up. Detective Obierne turned to Franklin.

"Watch him," he said as he headed upstairs.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

Detective Obierne opened the door and smiled, "Agents how can I help you?"

"You skipped out on work detective," Rossi said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Family issues."

Hotch nodded, "Listen we're looking for your son Franklin, is he here?"

"Franklin? Um, no he's not. He just left about 5 minutes ago."

Reid was irritated. They didn't have time for these games. Morgan could be dead for all he knew. He glanced at Hotch and Hotch just glared back. Reid sighed.

"You mind if we search your house?" Hotch asked.

"You mind if I ask what for?" Detective Obierne asked.

"You see detective, your son is wanted for murder and kidnapping of a federal agent."

Detective Obierne allowed the agents into his house narrowing his eyes. He knew that if he didn't he'd look suspicious. The team went around the house and came up empty. Reid eyed the basement.

"What's in the basement?"

"Nothing much just a bunch of storage," Obierne said nonchalantly.

Reid and Prentiss eyed each other and Prentiss nodded to Reid. Reid pulled the door open and they descended the stairs much to Obierne's protests. The two drew their weapons as they stepped down and Reid nearly stopped short as he found Franklin Obierne over his lover.

"FBI Freeze!" He yelled.

"Hotch! We're gonna need a medic!" Prentiss screamed.

Things went by in a blur to Reid. Franklin and his father were both cuffed and taken away while Morgan was strapped to a gurney and loaded into the back of an ambulance. The team searched the house for any remaining evidence or people.

"Reid?" Prentiss called softly.

"Huh?"

"You ready? We're heading to the hospital."

Reid nodded dumbly and followed Prentiss out of the house and into the Suburban. Rossi glanced at him from the rearview mirror but said nothing. They made it to the floor that Morgan was taken to and waited for a doctor to come out and tell them how Morgan was doing. Garcia was in tears and JJ was trying to console her, Hotch had his unreadable expression on his face, Rossi sat impatiently tapping his foot, Prentiss looked ready to head up to the nurse's station and glanced at Reid. Reid was sitting in a chair close to tears fondling his cellphone.

Soon a doctor entered the waiting room and frowned, "All of you are here for Agent Morgan?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and the doctor gave a curt nod. "Very well, your agent suffered a good amount of blood loss due to the number of cuts on his arms and legs, he has several broken ribs, a broken ankle and that's in addition to the number of bruises and burns on his body."

Reid gave a strangled sob as Garcia burst into tears. Hotch looked at the doctor, "When can he be released?"

"Well, I'd like to keep him a couple days just to monitor his healing and especially because of the amount of blood he lost, we had to give him a small transfusion and I'd like to monitor that."

Hotch nodded and the doctor led the team to Morgan's hospital room. He tried to give them the rule of having one visitor at a time but Hotch glared at him and he decided to forgo the rule for them. Reid immediately raced into the room and went to Morgan's side.

"Derek," he moaned.

Morgan coughed lightly, "Hey pretty boy."

"Oh Derek, I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for baby, it's not your fault. I'm okay."

Prentiss snorted and Morgan glared at her and she shut up. Reid opened his mouth to say something but Morgan cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it Spencer. I'm fine, you're fine, and we're fine, right?"

Reid nodded and Morgan nodded and pulled Reid down for a kiss.

**~~~~DM/SR~~~~**

O**NE MONTH LATER**

It had been a month since Morgan had been hurt and as much as he wanted to have sex or be in anyway intimate with his boyfriend during that time, he knew he couldn't. But it has been a month, and Morgan had fully, well not fully, healed and planned to make up the time they lost. He was lying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his back as Reid exited the shower clad only in his towel and Morgan smirked at him.

"What?" Reid asked as he paused from towel drying his hair.

Morgan chuckled, "Nothing, just enjoying the view."

Reid blushed, "Derek…we can't."

Morgan sat up, "Why not? It's been a month Spencer. I say I'm fully capable of having sex now, don't you think?"

Reid blushed again and looked away. Morgan sighed and climbed off the bed and walked over to his lover and pulled him against his body and kissed him hard on the mouth and let his hand travel under the towel.

"You hard under here, baby?" he asked as he gripped Spencer's cock making his lover gasp. "Mm, knew it baby you want me."

Reid pulled back, "Just because I want it doesn't mean we're gonna do it."

Morgan frowned, "Spencer, what's going on? This doesn't just have to do with the fact that I was hurt does it?"

Reid moved away and looked away, "Derek, you were hurt because of me. If-" he started but Morgan cut him off.

"No, Spencer. I was hurt because those two guys were delusional. Believe me, it's not the first time I was attacked because of my race. Baby, don't let them take you away from me."

Reid sniffed, "But what if it happens again? Derek, I thought you were dead. I can't go through that again. I can't lose you."

Morgan moved closer to Reid and pulled him close again, "You won't baby. I promise."

Morgan then kissed Reid so softly and sensually that it caused him to moan loudly, "Derek, please."

"Please what baby?"

"Make love to me. I need you to make love to me."

Morgan chuckled, "Now how can I deny you when you ask so prettily for me."

Reid blushed as Morgan lay him down on the bed and kissed over his entire body and removed the towel leaving Reid naked. Morgan gazed at his lover's cock and chuckled softly, "Mm, look how bad you want it."

Reid shook his head, "No."

Morgan frowned, "No?"

"Want you to fuck me now. Please!"

Morgan chuckled, "Alright baby," he said and kissed Reid's lips as he reached for the lube out of the nightstand.

He quickly prepped his lover and stripped off his clothes and lubed up his cock before pressing inside Reid. Reid moaned loud.

"Oh god yes, I missed this."

Morgan grunted, "Yeah, me too. Damn baby, you feel so good."

Reid closed his eyes for a moment before giving Morgan a nod that told him it was okay for him to move. Morgan nodded and gripped his lover's hips before sliding out and pushing back in the way he knew Reid loved so much. Reid groaned and tossed his head back.

"More, Derek, more!"

Morgan obliged his lover. He wrapped Reid's legs around his waist and slammed inside jabbing his lover's prostate with each thrust causing Reid to scream out.

"Fuck, yes! Oh God, Derek, don't stop."

Morgan chuckled as he bent down to kiss Reid on the lips. He knew that Reid was close, "Mm, close baby?"

"Fuck, yes! Touch me, Derek, please."

Morgan shook his head, "No, you're gonna come on just my cock."

Reid whimpered and tried to reach for his aching cock but Morgan slapped his hand away, "What did I say? I'll get you there, baby, don't worry."

Morgan changed the angle and thrust hard and deep making Reid dig his nails into Morgan's back and cry out as he came. Morgan thrust two more times before he released inside his lover.

Reid tossed his head back against the pillows, "Shit."

Morgan chuckled as he all but collapsed on his young lover. "I agree."

Morgan eased out of Reid's well used hole and lay next to Reid and pulled him close. Reid pulled the covers over both of them and kissed Morgan's lips.

"I love you Derek."

"Love you too, baby and no one, no one will ever take me away from you."

Reid smiled as he lay his head on Morgan's chest and closed his eyes.

**END.**


End file.
